The present invention relates to tile cutting tools for cutting tiles.
Various tiles are manufactured, and widely used for covering the floors or walls of a building. Because floor and wall tiles are durable in use and east to wash, they are more and more popularly accepted. However, because floor or wall tiles are made in fixed sizes, they may have to be properly cut to fit different corner areas. For cutting tiles, special cutting tools must be used. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two different tile cutting tools for cutting tiles. The tool shown in FIG. 1 is specifically designed for cutting the edge of a tile. The tool shown in FIG. 2 is specifically designed for making a scratch on a tile and then breaking the tile along the scratch being made. Because these two tile cutting tools are respectively designed for different purposes, they must be simultaneously prepared. However, preparing two different tile cutting tools greatly increases the tool cost as well as the storage space. It is also inconvenient to carry and use different tile cutting tools. Further, because the tile cutting tool shown in FIG. 2 is operated to give pressure to the tile to be cut through three points of load on the same plane, the tile may break into pieces easily when it is squeezed by the tile cutting tool.